The Hoodie
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Bit by bit the truth is coming to the light... Birthday gift for Sonic Squid! Rated kplus because I'm paranoid.
**Hi everyone! I'm glad you take the time to read my story! This is a birthday gift for Sonic Squid. She had a great idea for an one-shot, and in one of the PM's one month ago she said her birthday was today. So I thought, why not? Well, here it is. Happy Birthday Sonic Squid!**

 **Just one important thing: I have a poll open about "The Tape". It's about if you want it to be re-written or if you want a sequel. Please vote.**

 **Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU? Well, you can't know because you don't know me... So... I don't look like Butch Hartman. Now you know it...**

 **i need your wisdom : Is freaking a cuss word? I thought is wasn't but then I translated it with google translate and I don't know if that was really the meaning, and I never said the translated word in my whole life, that word was really bad so is it really a cuss word? Thanks already!**

 **(It is here almost 7 AM in the morning so I hope that it is really your birthday and not an hoor before it. I have to stop writing this little bit extra, because I am going to post this and school is going to start so... Bye!)**

 **Summary: Bit by bit the truth is coming to the light.#8 IN MY PROFILE! feel free to use one of them ;)**

 **GO ON WHITH THE STORY! *does the sprinkler dance for no reason...***

* * *

 **Danny's Pov**

This night was a hard one, I haven't got much sleep. I've got only 2 hours of sleep, that's even less for me! However at least I slept some hours, unlike yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that and the day before-... Well, before I am drifting of from the topic, I just woke up...

I was looking through my closet, to search my clothes. Only to find they weren't there. I suppose mom didn't want me to walk in the same clothes as everyday, but those were my most favorite clothes! So I went searching, and for one reason or another, I got the feeling mom and Jazz went shopping, for me, when I saw all my clothes were replaced... Great. Exactly what I wanted, _not_. I rolled my eyes. They only bought short sleeves (I don't want those because all those scars on my arms) that I didn't like, or the colors were too bright. Almost everything was in bright colors, which I don't like that much (Wow I'm starting to sound like Sam) unlike blue, of course. It was almost time for school as I saw a black hoodie with a silver oval in the middle. I took that one with black pants and white shoes.

As soon as I put them on, with one white glove, to cover the bruise on my hand, I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast, which I made myself since mom and dad were in the lab. I put it in my mouth and ran to school, ready for another day of boring classes...

Wow? What? POV changes WHOOHOO! **Nobody's POV**

Danny ran into Mr Lancers class and was late... Again. It was normall for the class for him to come late... But this was an exception. Everybody looked curiously at the boy that ran in too late. Even Mr Lancer. Almost everyone was curious, only Tucker looked very worried at him with his green-blue eyes, but Danny didn't seemed to realize. He was at first focusing at his teacher, who was looking like he was scanning the boy from head to toe. But Danny was mostly focusing at Sam. For one reason or another she was furious, no, LIVID. But lueless here didn't seem to notice as he sat on his place, excactly when the bell rang. The whole class walked out, going to their free period.

"What? How late is it?" He asked Sam and Tucker, who still had the same expressions as before in class. Tucker worried and Sam fur- euhm.. livid.

"Euhm... Dude... What are you wearing?" Tucker said, while he was trying to calm down their best friend from kindergarten.

"Oh this-'' He looked down and gasped sightly at his appearance: White shoes, black pants, black hoodie, a white glove, even a silver oval for goodness' sake! "Crud..."

"What the heck are you doin' Danny?! Do you want them to know who you are? Noooooooooooo! At least that's what I thought you wanted! After 2 years. 2 YEARS! You want to expose yourself?! Did you think about the consequenses this is going to take?!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, shush" Danny shushed Sam by placing his finger on her purple lips "I didn't notice" He turned to his African-American best friend Tucker "Do you have some reserve clothes?" He asked

"No, sorry I-" Tucker got interrupted by Dash who pushed him away.

"Hey! There is Danny Fenturd, or should I say Danny Phanturd?" He asked as his friends laughed "Did you thought dressing as Danny Phantom would make you more brave or something?" It was a rhetorical question, not that Dash knew what that meant.

"No, I-" But tis time Danny got interrupted by Dash.

"Oh, we want to help you! Expect it soon!" He walked away and grinned, like the other Jocks...

"I wonder what that means..." Danny said. Clueless of what was coming in the free period...

(Linebreak 'cuz I am freakin lazy...)

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting and eating at the table as someone came near...

Danny was talking about yesterdays ghost attack, when Dash came from behind and dumped 2kg of flour on Danny's head, which made his hair white... Even Dash wasn't that stupid to not notice the similarities between his favorite punching bag and the ghost superhero of Amity Park. Dash realized he'd made a powerful enemy a while ago. It all made sense: The bathroombreaks, skipping classes and so much more. Dash' jaw was open, along with those of the others of his class. Danny would have raised his eyebrow by their faces, if they weren't too big for that (A/N Lol). How could they be so blind?

"Holy Sweatsocks, Fenturd..."

* * *

DONE! Sorry, I know it's short and all, so sorry. Please review and eventually follow fav, don't forget to vote my poll.

IMPORTANT: A NEW CHALLENGE IS IN MY PROFILE! feel free to use them. There are 8 challenges. Bye!

CP


End file.
